Benutzer:L--Lawliet
Über mich Hey erstmal! Ich bin ein großer, großer, großer usw. Fan von L Lawliet, er ist mein Idol! Durch ihn hab ich mich entschlossen, später bei der Polizei in der Kriminalabteilung zu arbeiten und eines Tages so wie er zu werden (naja, wobei ich nicht ständig am Süßigkeiten essen sein werde ;) '' ''Das klingt zwar leicht seltsam und kindisch, aber träumen darf man ja. Ich bin außerdem ein Mensch, der Kira's Ideale zwar versteht, aber nicht die Art, wie er sie umsetzt.Von meinen Freunden werde ich auch schon L genannt, und - ungelogen! - ein Lehrer hat mich auch schon mal so genannt! Wenn ihr Fragen rund um L habt, zögert nicht, mich zu fragen, denn ich weiß beinah alles über ihn! Wenn ihr außerdem einen Korrekturleser braucht, fragt mich ebenfalls ;) thumb|left Meine Beiträge * Genau, die meisten meiner Benutzerbeiträge gehen auf das Korrigieren und Ergänzen der Texte drauf! Meine beliebtesten Seiten *L Lawliet *L *Lawliet Theorien Jeder kann seine Theorien hier aufschreiben! Vorraussetzung ist nur, dass der Name nach dem Aufschreiben der Theorie aufgeschrieben wird, mit einem Bindestrich davor! Der Name Lawliet: Stammt aus dem Wortteil: "Law" = Gesetz 'und von '"lie"= lügen. Obata selbst meinte, dass L im Grunde ein Lügner ist. Wenn er (also L), sagt, dass er Light Yagami zu 1 % verdächtigt, Kira zu sein, so meint er stattdessen das Gegenteil, dass er Light zu 99 % verdächtigt. ''- L--Lawliet'' Huhu angehender L, diese Theorie hört sich meines Erachtens aber nicht sehr durchdacht an. Natürlich wissen wir alle, dass L Lawliet ein großer Lügner ist, was auch von Obata, der bei Death Note mitgewirkt hat, bestätigt wurde. Ebenfalls ist uns bewusst, dass seine Prozentangaben wohl nicht immer das widerspiegeln, was er wirklich gerade denkt bzw. wie sehr er die jeweilige Person verdächtigt. Jedoch ist es einfach nur grotesk deswegen sofort darauf zu schließen, dass er stets genau das Gegenteil von dem was er dächte erzähle. Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Ein höherer Verdacht kann zwar vorliegen, aber das präzise Gegenteil - wohl kaum, denn dann müsste der Verdacht doch auch stetig sinken (Beispiel: L sagt, er würde Light nun um 3% verdächtigen. Deiner Theorie nach zu Folge, würde das bedeuten, dass er ihn nur noch um 97% verdächtigt. Etwas seltsam, oder?)Vermutlich hast du es auch gar nicht '''so' gemeint genau darüber nachgedacht angehender L, sondern in der Weise, in der ich das Ganze nun wiederspiegle. Doch so wie es jetzt da steht, hört es sich nach einer plumpen Vermutung an.'' ''-LadyLawliet'' Warum L nur Süßigkeiten isst: Abgesehen davon, dass für L Süßigkeiten Gehirnnahrung ist... L hatte nie so etwas wie Eltern, die ihn beispielsweise mit richtiger Ernährung versorgten. Möglicherweise hat sich davon die Neigung zum Süßigkeiten-Essen entwickelt. - L--Lawliet Der Name "Near": Aizawa meint mal, dass abgesehen von Mello, Mihael Keehl, auch Nate River das Potential dazu hätte, der nächste L zu werden. Allerdings ist Nate besser als Mello. Von da kommt demnach sein Deckname Near, "Nähe oder näher". ''- L--Lawliet'' Nun, hier habe ich auch einen kleinen Einwand bei zu tragen: Near bedeutet in der Tat übersetzt „Nähe“ oder „näher“, allerdings glaube ich, dass damit sowohl die „Nähe“ (Ähnlichkeit ?) zu L, als auch das genaue Gegenteil seines eigenen Charakters angedeutet wird. Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, können wir ja auch den gesamten Namen analysieren. Nate könnte im Entferntesten für „Natural“ (= Natürlich) stehen, was seine natürliche Hochbegabung (im Gegensatz zu Mello, welcher sich alles erarbeiten musste) und sein Nahestehen zu L beschreibt (ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich glaube man kann dieses Wort auch mit „Nahe liegend“ übersetzen -). River (= Strom bzw. Fluss) erklärt sich folglich fast von selber. Denn dies könnte eine Metapher darauf sein, dass er dieselbe Richtung wie L einschlägt - da ein Fluss bekanntlich nur in eine Richtung fließt gemeint wie „In die Fußstapfen eines anderen treten“ ? Möglicher Weise könnte es auch bedeuten, dass er so ziemlich „mitgezogen“ wird. '' ''-LadyLawliet '' 'Die Berechnung der Lebenszeit in menschliche Lebenszeit:' Man nehme die Lebenszeit einer Person, die oft gezeigt und dessen Lebenszeit ebenfalls angezeigt wird (Misa Amane oder Light Yagami) und das Datum des Erscheinens der Lebenszeit (im Manga nachsehbar). Zieht man nun jeweils die Datumsanzeigen voneinander ab und danach jeweils die zugehörige Lebenszeit, so erhält man eine Summe, die eine Zeit menschlichen Maßes contra der Shinigami-Maße zeigt. Beispiel: '''Light Yagamis Lebenszeit wird am 23.11.2003 gezeigt: 35000' Lights Lebenszeit wird dann noch einmal am 23.11.2005 gezeigt: 34000 2 Jahre sind vergangen. Zieht man die größere Lebenszeit von der kleineren ab, so erhält hier: 1000 Demnach ergibt sich: 2 Jahre menschlichen Maßes = 1000 Lebenszeit sind vergangen. ''- L--Lawliet'' Nachdem ich einige Jahre nicht viel mit Death Note zutun hatte, aber kürzlich erst die Filme in meinem Schrank wieder entdeckt habe, brach bei mir wieder das DN Fieber aus *.* Beim durchstöbern, sowie aktuallisieren der hier erstellten Artikel bin ich gerade auch auf deinen Blog gestoßen und muss zugeben, dass es ein nettes Beispiel ist, aber leider gibt das nichts. (Wahrscheinlich weißt du das mittlerweile sogar selber ^.^ ) Die Idee an sich ist wirklich nicht schlecht, allerdings würde das nicht ganz klappen und zwar erklär ich das am Beispiel Mello ;) Bsp: Mihaels Lebenszeit: 502209 (Quelle: Anime) nimmt man diese Zeit und teilt sie durch 500, was deiner Annahme nach auf 1 menschliches Jahr passen würde, säh das wie folgt aus: 502209:500=1004 hinter den Zahlen steckt leider nicht mehr, als einfach nur irgendwelche Ziffern, die ausgedacht wurden. Interviews besagen zwar, dass es mal eine Formel gab, da diese aber im Laufe der Produktion verloren ging, sind alle weiteren Zahlen ausser der ersten frei Erfunden und ohne Sinn. ''- Micca Lawliet'' Kategorie:Imagination is more important than knowledge